


But don't you test me though (because I don't play the piano)

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: Cat Josh [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute?, Fluff, M/M, but in a nice way, cat josh, he also purrs, josh has cat ears/tail, tyler is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Jish! happy it was five years ago today when I first met you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But don't you test me though (because I don't play the piano)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to drown/blasphemy/goner (I like to suffer okay? Leave me alone) and all those good songs so I don't know how it turned out happy  
> Also my fren helped me
> 
> I sat in a shoebox for this (im not joking)
> 
> i know its a weird concept but i think its cute

“Hey, Jish! happy it was five years ago today when I first met you!” he engulfed me in a hug before stepping back, and almost standing on my tail in the process.

“Hey, dude, watch it,” he tried to scowled at me but, failed when a grin broke across his face and, he handed me a small parcel.

“Wow, love you too, Jishwa,” He pushed me lightly “just open your present you dick,” I slowly opened it only to find it was in a box, and by this point, Tyler, was dying of laughter. When I finally got into the box (seriously, who uses that much tape?) I was greeted by more paper, but when I ripped off the paper, there was suddenly polystyrene balls and glitter everywhere- and I mean  _ everywhere.  _ I glanced back over to my  _ wonderful _ boyfriend, who had now collapsed, and was rolling around in a fit of silent laughter, so I took advantage of this and put my tail in his face. He sat up and sneezed.

“Dude! Your fur, it’s up my nose an-” he was cut off by another sneeze “in my mouth,” he attempted to get it off his tongue but, only managed to smear glitter all over his face. He sighed in defeat before, removing the tiny white balls from my tail, muttering something about how they’re never leaving the house. He stood up and scratched behind my ears, earning a low rumble from the back of my throat. He leant in and lowered his voice.

“And if you think that’s it, just wait ‘til tonight. I think you’ll like that one much better,” I felt my cheeks heat up, as he winked at me and walked off, leaving me dumbfounded.

 

I wandered around the house looking for something to do when, I came across the box. Now, it wasn’t much bigger than a shoebox and I knew, that I couldn’t fit in it- but what if I could…

I carefully placed it on the ground and put both my feet in the middle and slowly lowered myself down into it, but when I got closer to the ground it broke, the side ripping apart. I was now sitting flat on the ground. I frowned- I really wanted to sit in that. Tyler walked in and looked at me and then to the now flat box under me, then back up at me.

“Uhh… Josh?”

“I wanted to sit in it but it broke,” he tilted his head slightly before, nodding.

“...Right. You're a cat, and cats like boxes,” I nodded

“Nap with me?” he thought about it for a moment before, smiling and taking my hand to pulling me up.

“Lead the way, Jishwa.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
